What is Happily Ever After?
by MeaganM1923
Summary: Married, Emma and Killian face the struggles of trying to conceive.
1. Chapter 1

**While I deal with the writers block I am having with ASPOM, I had this story just rolling around in my mind and finally had to get it out. I'm sure there are spelling and punctuation errors, but it's unbeta'd. So, don't judge too harshly. Hope you enjoy. :)**

Negative. How could it be negative? Again...? They had been trying desperately to get pregnant for 10 months. Since tying the knot at the Author's mansion on a beautiful Saturday in late June, Emma and Killian discussed adding to their unique little family right away. With Henry nearing his 15th birthday and Emma nearing her 33rd, and Killian being somewhere upward of 300 there was no time like the present to begin "Operation Baby Jones". So far, they had been through one miscarriage, a false positive and two visits to two different fertility Doctors, who insisted that everything was just fine, but these things "take time". Emma was losing hope. She stared at that little stick and a single, lonely little blue line stared right back at her.

"How is this possible?" She asked herself with a sigh."How come when I didn't want to have a baby 15 years ago, I ended up pregnant?" _And in jail, but lets not get into that._ "And now that I am trying to make a baby with the man I have been to hell and back with...literally, nothing is happening?" She shook her head; her eyes rolling in frustration. What was taking so long? She was a relatively young, vibrant, active woman. Both fertility specialists confirmed that her eggs were viable and that Killian had a high sperm count. So, what was the hold up? Was she being punished? She'd already had a baby and gave it up. Maybe this was fates way of telling her that she didn't deserve another baby. That she didn't get a second chance. She felt ashamed. Ashamed for wanting a baby now, when she didn't want the baby that she had given birth to 15 years ago. She felt ashamed of her body for failing, yet again.

 _How am I going to tell him?_ she thought. _What if I can't give him the family he wants?"_

Suddenly there was a soft knock on the door, "Emma, love? Are you in there? Is everything alright?" In a panic, she wiped the tears from her cheeks and stuffed the false pregnancy test into its box. "I'm fine." She replied. "Um, I'll be out in a minute." She flushed the toilet for good measure, to assure him that she was indeed almost done.

"I'll go and make some breakfast then." Emma could hear his foot steps growing farther and farther away, until she knew he was not standing on the other side of the door anymore.

She quickly pulled some tissues from box on the counter and buried the evidence of her disappointment in the trash can. After washing her hands she headed down to the kitchen where her husband awaited her.

"Good morning, Swan." Killian was standing at the stove in a pair of black cotton pajama pants and a white v-neck t-shirt. His hair was still tussled from their night of passion and the deep sleep that quickly followed. He held a frying pan handle pinned between the base and tip of his hook and a spatula in his hand.

"Now, I know you like your eggs over easy, but Henry insisted that I learn to make eggs a different way. So," dropping the plastic cooking utensil to the counter, he reached for a plate. "here are your...scrambled eggs." The pan flipped and the bundle of eggs fell softly onto the plate, steam rising up from their center. He added two pieces of bacon, a piece of buttered toast and set the plate down in front of his wife with a steaming cup of Hot Cocoa. (Topped with cinnamon, of course.)

Emma gave a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, nodded her head and took a bite of her breakfast. Focusing her eyes downward, she grabbed the closest piece of paper to her and began to read with false interest, hoping that Killian would take the hint that she wasn't in the mood to talk.

After fixing himself a plate, Hook sauntered over and planted himself in the seat next to her while the savior's eyes remained steady on the **Storybrooke Daily Mirror**. Her mind was focused so hard on keeping the tears at bay that she hadn't even realized that Hook was trying to ask her a question.

"Emma?" He questioned.

"Hmm?" was her only reply as she forked another bite into her mouth. If she kept her mouth full, she knew he wouldn't expect her to talk.

"I said, I was thinking maybe tonight we could go out for the evening. Perhaps take the Jolly Roger out into the harbor; have a picnic under the stars." The Captain angled his body toward her so that her hip was positioned between his legs.

She spoke out of the corner of her mouth, still chewing her last bite. "Eh, it's kind of cold for a night out on the water." She still wouldn't look up at him.

Leaning in closer, Killian's lips grazed the shell of her ear. "Ah, worry not, darling, I know a few ways we can keep warm." his hook rested on her lower back; his hand on her thigh.

Normally Emma was receptive to his advances, but today was different. She curled away from him and shuffled to her feet. "Actually," she began as she strode to the sink "I have a lot to do down at the station. I'm still catching up from...you know; _The Thing_." She waved her hand nonchalantly in the air as her other hand dropped her plate in the sink, not even turning to face him.

His eyebrows furrowed. _The Thing_. He knew what that meant. She only ever talked about it when she was trying to push him away. Something was wrong. What had happened to make her think about _The Thing_ this morning? He stood from the table and walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waste; his hand and hook finding their way to her flat, taut stomach as he rested his chin on her shoulder. "Darling..."

Emma shrugged away, turned to face him and gave him a half-hearted smile.

"Maybe another night, ok?" Her tone was soft, but her words were tight. She was done discussing it and he knew it. When their eyes met for just a moment, he saw a sadness that he almost recognized hidden behind the facade she held. But before Killian could question her, she leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek. Without another word, she broke from his embrace and hurried toward the front door.

"Emma..." he called after her.

"I'll check in later." She called back just before he heard the door close behind her.

Killian dropped his plate in the sink on top of hers, finished his coffee and made his way to the upstairs bathroom to begin getting ready for his day. He removed his can of shaving cream from the medicine cabinet, gave it a quick shake and tried to spray a small amount onto his face. Instead of a puff of cream, a blast of shaving cream bits shot onto his cheek.

"Bloody Hell." he muttered to himself. Realizing that the can was empty, he thoughtlessly dropped it into the trash. The 'thunk' sound it made when it landed was not what he expected to hear from an empty can dropping onto a pile of soft tissues. Killian bend down and shuffled the tissues off to the side. And there is was...the purple box with EPT stamped in bold print on the front. He gave the box a slight jiggle and heard the test rattling around inside. Emptying the contents onto the counter, he picked up the stick.

One Line.

His head fell in sadness. That's why she was acting so strange this morning. Another negative pregnancy test. His precious Swan was silently carrying the weight of disappointment on her shoulders so that she wouldn't burden him. He slid the test back into box, buried it where he'd found it and somberly went about his morning routine. Only when he wiped the steam from the mirror and saw his own eyes staring back did his feelings reach the surface and he shed tears for their struggle. He shed them for the child they lost at 11 weeks. He shed them for the child they thought they would have, until the Dr. confirmed a false positive. And for his wife. His beautiful, graceful Swan, who only wanted to give him a family. The tears flowed freely for her. He thought back to the night of _"The Thing"_. The night that they had lost their child at 11 weeks. The look in Emma's eyes reflected a sadness that he had never seen before. It was more than sadness...it was grief. It was loss. They had something that they wanted so badly; so desperately. And in a moment is was just gone. Killian brushed his hand over his face, scrubbing the tears away. His princess needed him to be strong. Even if she didn't realize it. Hook had been a great many things in his long life; a brother, a Captain, a villain, even a hero. But today, he was a husband. A supportive, loving husband who would comfort his amazingly beautiful wife in any way he could. He straightened his back, shook the memory from his mind and continued getting ready for his day.

 _ **~!*!~**_

She sat hunched over her desk, burying herself in whatever paperwork she could to take her mind off of what she'd learned this morning. She was so focused on forgetting that she didn't hear the heavy fall of Killian's boots as he entered the Sheriff's station. His presence startled her when he placed the paper take-out bag on the desk next to her stack of papers.

"Jesus, Killian...you scared me." she let out a little chuckle.

"Sorry, Love. Not my intention, I assure you." he replied, reaching into the white bag. "I just thought I'd drop by with some lunch." He continued. "You ran out of the house in such a rush this morning..." when their eyes met, he recognized the look and quickly changed his tone. "So, being the gentleman that I am, I brought you your favorite food from your favorite restaurant."

Emma's eyes were fixed on the bacon grilled cheese and onion rings he set out before her. Her stomach let out a loud growl as soon as the scent of the bacon hit her nose. But her mind was not on the food. Her eyes watered as she thought of how good Killian was to her; how he always thought of her needs before his own. And all he wanted in return was a family...and she was failing him.

"Emma." the pirate pulled a chair up next to her. "I found the pregnancy test in the washroom after you left." he admitted.

The Sheriff's heart sank once her mind had processed what he'd said. He knew.

Killian continued. "I think we should take some time..." his eyes fell on her and without meeting his gaze she steeled herself in defense. This was it. She had failed him again and he didn't want her anymore. She blinked back the tears in her eyes and turned to face her husband.

"Um, yeah." Her voice was flat; not a single emotion to be detected. "I can make arrangements to stay with David and Mary Margaret for a few days while you move your stuff back to your ship." Her eyes shifted from his face to her lap; she wrung her hands trying to calm her adrenalin. "I know that things have been difficult for us since..." she hesitated for a moment before standing up and walking to the other side of her office. "...so, I...I understand." She finished.

Killian's eyes followed her across the room with utter disbelief. "Emma..." His brow furrowed in confusion.

Emma continued, "It's fine, Hook." she plastered a fake half-smile across her face trying to convey understanding. Of course, he didn't buy it. She only called him Hook when she wanted to create distance between them. "I don't blame you." She continued. "I can't give you what you need." Her facade was falling quickly. "300 years is a long time to wait, only to find out that the woman you married;" she raised her hands to make air quotations, "The _Savior_ , couldn't even give you a baby." Emma turned to face the window; a tear slipping down her cheek. "Some savior I turned out to be, huh?" she whispered to herself.

The wooden chair creaked as Killian rose from it. He moved toward her without hesitation and turned her to face him. "Love," he tucked a piece of hair behind her shoulder with his hook and wiped the tear from her cheek with his thumb. "when have I ever given the impression that you are not enough for me?" The captain lifted her chin with his hook, searching her face until their eyes met. "Emma, you've already given me my happy ending." He let out a soft sigh; a smile appearing on his face. "Anything after that is just bounty." His hand found hers, their fingers weaving together. Emma blinked back her tears, wiping away the few that fell with her free hand.

She looked down to where their hands were joined. "But, you said we needed to take time..." she sniffled; her emotions catching up with her.

Killian nodded, "Yes, and had you let me finish, you would have understood my meaning." She remained quiet, giving him the chance to finish his thought. "I think we should take a rest, darling. Give ourselves a chance to enjoy each other again, without the pressure of trying to extend our family." Her head seemed to fall just a bit at his suggestion. "Just for now." he added.

Her silence was worrisome to him. How could he make her understand?

"What if it never happens, Killian?" She finally broke the silence. "Don't you want someone who can give you a family?" He had never heard her sound as small as she did in that moment.

"Emma, you have already given me more family than I ever thought I would have." tears pricked his eyes. "All of those years, alone on the Jolly Roger." He continued. "I was so consumed with hatred and vengeance." The Savior reached up to brush a stray tear from his cheek. "I never dreamed I would ever find someone to love...and to love me in return." He shifted the mood from solemn to light with just a small chuckle. "Not to mention her son, who would see through the fairy tale depictions of the fearsome, murderous Captain Hook." She smiled at his choice of phrase. A small giggle and a sniffle later, Emma found herself in a better mood. "There now," the Captain released her hand from his own and pressed his palm to her soft cheek. "that's the Swan I married."

Killian leaned in, pressing their foreheads gently together as his left arm curled around Emma's back. "I love you, Killian." her breath ghosted across his lips.

"And I you, love." he answered.

"A-HEM!" came a voice from the other side of the room. "Ugh, seriously? Can't you guys do that at home?" Henry questioned with disgust.

Emma and Killian laughed at the expression on her son's face. They quickly pulled apart from each other, sharing a look before Killian turned toward his step-son. "Well, m'boy. You've arrived just in time to walk with me to the docks." The captain strode leisurely toward Henry. "The Jolly must be brought into dry dock to prepare for the summer months." he slapped the young man's back. "I could use a strapping, young lad like yourself to help me with the rigging." Emma watched her husband and her son from across the Sheriff's station. Just seeing them together made her well up with tears. How could she have been so lucky to not only get a second chance at a relationship with her son, but a second chance at love?

"I'm going to head to my mom's house after helping Killian. Ok, mom?" It was more of a statement than a question, but for good measure he waited for his mother to give him permission. "Of course, Kid." she nodded. "Text me tomorrow. Maybe we can all meet for lunch or something." she added. The two of them smiled back at Emma and there was a comfortable silence that hung in the air for just a moment as they all seemed to share an appreciation for their little family.

"Alright gentlemen," Emma tossed her head slightly toward the door. "Get outta here. I have paperwork to catch up on."

"As you wish." her husband replied with a knowing glint in his eye. "Come Henry. Let's go get to work." He began to lead his step-son toward the door.

"Oh, and Killian." Emma called after him causing him to turn and face her. "I love you, too."

"I'll see you tonight, love." He gave her a playful wink and continued toward the door with Henry.

 **I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this story. It was an idea that I just HAD to get out of my head. I think I could do more with it, but I don't like the pressure of having to update. Yes, I am still working on "A Stolen Piece of Me" but for now, I'm having severe writers block. Maybe with this story making it's way out of my brain, I can finally get back to focusing on ASPOM and maybe post an update soon. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**TRIGGER WARNING!** **-Miscarriage, detailed- This chapter started as a small flash back to lead into a new part of the story, but somehow it got away from me and I couldn't stop. I'm so sorry if this is offensive in any way or if the details are a little off. Again, my story is not beta'd so I apologize for any grammatical or punctuation errors. I appreciate all reviews. Thanks!**

_

"Well, we like that name Joshua for a Boy" Emma said with a glint in her eye. "And Eva for a girl" Killian finished her sentence before raising his flask to his lips and taking a swig. Mary Margaret smiled at the thought that her mother's name could live on through another of her grandchildren.

"We are just so happy for you both!" Emma's mother could hardly contain herself. "But why did you wait so long to tell us?"

Emma's smiled reassuringly. "We wanted to be sure that the baby was healthy." she answered. "We had our first ultrasound this morning," The savior paused as she reached into her back pocket to retrieve the grainy photo. "and the little bean seems to be doing great."

Taking the photo from her daughter, Snow's eyes filled with tears. "Oh, Emma..." she gasped placing the sonogram against her heart.

"How far along are you, exactly?" David chimed in as Mary Margaret handed him the first picture of his grandchild.

"About 10 and a half weeks." Killian replied. "Emma says we should be able to find out the little one's gender in about 8 more weeks." The Captain was practically beaming. Not only was he going to be a father, but he was absolutely astonished at how technology played such a large role in a pregnancy. Never had he imagined that he would be able to see his child before it was born. His father in law gave him a congratulatory slap on the back, giving his shoulder a quick squeeze just before raising his glass.

"Attention everyone!" David's voice commanded all of the citizen's of Storybrooke (who happened to be having dinner at Granny's at the moment) "I'd like to raise a toast to my daughter," He turned himself to face both Killian and Emma as he lifted his glass a little bit higher. "and my son-in-law, who have just informed us that we are expecting a new member of the Royal family in just about six and a half months." The restaurant patrons all began to clap and cheer at the sound of the news as The Savior and The Pirate smiled appreciatively at the out-pouring of love from their neighbors and friends. "To Mr and Mrs. Jones." David declared. "And of course baby Jones." Everyone raised their glasses and toasted the joyous occasion.

"Ruby, a round of your finest Rum for the proud Papa!" LeRoy ordered as the dwarves began to lead Killian off to the lunch counter. Just as her husband turned away, Emma reached for his arm and leaned in close enough to graze the shell of his ear. "Don't party too hard, 'daddy'" she whispered. "I have plans for your later." The pirate pulled back just enough to see the playful look on his wife's face, gave her a wink that could melt a glacier and continued toward the counter that doubled as a bar.

"So, tell me everything!" Snow White began to speak quickly. "Have you thought of nursery themes? Or maybe a color scheme for the baby's room? Oh! I know," she continued. "How about a pirate theme for a boy, or a princess theme for a girl? I know it's a bit over-stated, since in reality the baby will either be a pirate or a princess, but..."

"Actually," Emma interrupted her mother's excited rambling "We haven't really gotten there yet." she admitted sheepishly. "We've just been so caught up in keeping it between us, that the subject hasn't really come up." Emma shifted uncomfortably as a little sharp pain shot up her back. The pain was not severe enough to deter her from the conversation, but Emma's expression must have changed slightly because her mother now had a concerned look plastered across her face. "Emma?" her mother stepped closer. "Are you ok?" she held out her hand to offer support.

Recomposing herself , Emma give her mother a quick smile and nodded, "I'm fine." she assured her mother. "I think I'm just getting tired." a sigh fell from her lips as it dawned on her that she had been up since 6am and hadn't eaten much since their visit with the Doctor this morning. "I think I might gather up my husband and take him home before he gets too carried away." Emma chuckled as she spotted him behind a crowd that consisted of all 7 dwarves, Robin, her father and to her surprise, Granny (who was pouring shots like it was New Years Eve). As Killian noticed his Swan putting her coat on and hugging her mother, he raised one more glass with the group, thanked them and made his way to his Bride's arm, leading her to the door.

~!*!~

"Killian! KILLIAN!" he woke, startled from his sleep to the sound of his wife calling to him from another room in the house. "Killian! I need you!" she cried. Tossing aside the down comforter, he leaped from the bed and ran toward her voice. "Emma?!" he ducked into each room in their home, until he spotted the light coming from down the hall. "I'm in here." she responded with a lump in her throat. As he rounded the corner to the bathroom, he felt something wet at his feet. "What is..?" but his question was dead on his lips at the sight before him. There at the foot of their bathtub sat his wife, slumped against the wall; blood soaking through her pink and white plaid pajama pants. The next few moments seemed to happen in slow motion. He dashed toward her and knelt carefully by her side. "Emma..." his voice was shaking. "Oh, God...Emma. What's happened, love?" _What do I do?_ He didn't want to ask her, out loud. She was panicked enough. Their eyes met and something hit him like a train. She was scared. He'd never seen her so scared. She'd faced Evil Queens and flying monkeys. She's even banished the all powerful Chernabog to the land without magic, but never had this look crossed her face before. _What do I do?_

The blood was running darker now as the Savior's head lulled back lazily and bumped the wall, pulling him from his internal dismay. "Emma?...EMMA!" her eyes rolled just before closing completely. She was losing consciousness...and fast. _A talking contraption._ His eyes darted around the room as if one would miraculously be sitting within reach. _I need one of those infernal talking contraptions!_ Placing his right hand against the side of her face he felt that she was feverish and sweaty. He gently laid his wife against the cool tiles of the floor so that she would not flop over, before scrambling to his feet and dashing to the charging station in their living room.

"I need help, Emma is bleeding!" he said before the voice on the other end of the phone could even mutter a half awake greeting. "I don't know what to do!" his heart was racing as he fought to hold back tears.

The sound of his father-in-law's voice offered a slight comfort, but not much. "I'm on my way" David said with urgency. The pirate could hear bustling and murmuring in the background; no doubt the prince telling his wife what was going on while getting himself dressed.

"She's passed out, Mate!" his voice cracked as tears began to flow freely. "And there's so much blood."

"Ok, Killian?" The prince had calmed himself enough to continue his instruction. "I want you to go and get a blanket for her. Mary Margaret is calling 911 now so the paramedics should be there any minute." Killian did as instructed and raced to the linen closed to retrieve a fleece blanket. He returned to Emma's side just as her teeth began to chatter.

Once the blanket was tucked around her, the pirate settled himself on the floor, just in front of her and lifted his wife's head to rest against his knee.

"Wh...what's..." she spoke for a moment when she felt the touch of his hand against her cheek. "Emma?!" Killian replied frantically. "I'm here, darling. I've got you. Help is on the way." he continued to stroke his fingers over her clammy, moist skin and into her hair.

"...HOOK!" the muffled voice rang out. In all of the commotion, the phone had been placed on the floor next to the anxious pirate, leaving David hanging on the other end. "Aye?" he responded once the phone was against his ear again. "I'm driving past your place now. The paramedics are just outside." his father-in-law informed him. "I'll continue on and meet you at the hospital." Just as he pressed the 'end' button, Killian heard a man call to him from the entry way of their home. "UP HERE!" He responded. "Hold on, Swan. Help has arrived." he whispered into Emma's ear.

Just then, a team of medical professionals crowded into the room and shuffled Killian out the door. He could hear them talking, but it were as if they were speaking a completely different language.

"BP's 100 over 60 and her pulse/ox. level is dropping." One man announced as if it meant something to the other-worldly pirate.

"What does that mean?" he questioned, though no one answered him. The men and women in the white button down shirts continued to work around him like he wasn't even there. He stepped out of the way to allow the rolling bed that appeared behind him through the door way. In the nonsensical numbers and crazy medical jargon he heard her.

"Killian...No, who are you? I want my husband." Emma's hands began to slap at the rescue team.

"Mrs. Jones. We're here to help you." responded a woman with dark hair that was pulled back into a bun. She turned her head and continued to speak to the paramedic next to her. "On three, One, two, three." they lifted Emma onto the gurnie and rushed her toward the front door.

~!*!~

"Mr. Jones." there was a knock on the door, causing Killian to lift his head from the bed where his wife slept. He'd been sitting by her bedside; his fingers entwined with hers. The EMT's had given her a mild sedative to calm her on their way to the hospital. "She's going to be out for a while, if you want to go get some coffee or something." the nurse continued as she slid the blood pressure cuff onto Emma's this arm. He thought about it for a moment. What if she woke and he wasn't there? She couldn't handle that. He's not even sure that he could handle not being by her side in that moment.

"Thank you, but I'll stay here." The Captain barely looked at the woman while she continued her duties. "Could you let her parents know that they can come in now?" His eyes were blood shot. Partially from interrupted sleep, but mostly because of the tears of worry he'd shed for his wife's safety.

"Mr. Jones,?" The Dr. entered the room. "I'm Dr. Knowall. I'm the physician that was assigned to your wife's case." Killian's head snapped up as the Doctor approached the hospital bed. He was an older man, maybe in his late fifties or early sixties, but his eyes conveyed wisdom rather than age. When Killian didn't speak, the Doctor continued. "Mr Jones, your wife has suffered from something called 'Placental Abruption'." The Pirate continued to look at the Doctor with a blank expression; not understanding what the words meant. "This means that the placenta has separated from her uterus." Dr. Knowall pulled up the backless rolling stool that sat in the corner of Emma's room. Sitting down, he began to delve into more detail. "This is generally something that happens after 20 weeks of pregnancy, but in very rare cases, such as your wife's," he gestured to Emma, who laid still in the bed, "It can happen as early as eight to ten weeks."

The question burning in his mind was almost too painful to ask, but he had to know. If his Swan was going to be told terrible news, he didn't want it coming from some stranger.

"But the baby..." he hesitated, noticing the Dr.'s eyes drop to the floor, "It's going to be alright, yes?" Looking back up with sorrowful eyes, the Dr stood to make his way across the room toward the worried Pirate. "I'm sorry, Mr. Jones. The baby didn't make it."

Any glint of hope he had left within him was erased in an instant and replaced with sadness. _How am I going to tell her?_ The question burned in his mind. His wife had already experienced so much loss in her life. She'd lost her son, lost his father; she'd even lost the pirate a hand full of times. How is this fair?

"Mr Jones?" Killian was so lost in his own thoughts that he'd forgotten the Dr was still standing there with him. "I'd like to keep your wife over night for observation." Before Killian could object, the Dr. continued. "You're welcome to stay with her if you'd like. The chair in the corner pulls out into a cot sized bed. I'll have the nurse come in with some bedding for you."

Hook could only bring himself to nod; half in appreciation, half in agreement. The Dr headed toward the door, passing by Mary Margaret on his way out.

"Hoo...Killian?" there was a soft knock on the open door. His mother-in-law stood with concern in her eyes. She held a cup of steaming coffee in each hand waiting for his silent invitation. It didn't come.

"It's...it's gone..." barely a whisper. Eyes falling on Emma, the Captain's brows knitted together. "How do I tell her? What do I sa..." his voice cracked as the pirate fell to his knees; hand covering his eyes as the tears began to flow freely. The sobs that left his lips came from his very soul, shoulders shaking in devastation. His world; their world, shattered in an instant. The unimaginable has happened, but he knew the worst was still to come. He still had to look his wife in the eyes and tell her that it was over. That they would never hold their precious baby in their arms. They'd never hear their baby laugh, or watch their baby take it's first step. He'd have to see the look on her face when she realized all of these things.

Lost in the sadness, he barely felt the petite arms of his mother-in-law wrapping around his body. There were no words spoken; no encouragement to get off the floor. Just arms encircling this poor broken man, conveying the love and comfort of family.

"Ki...Kill...Killian?" _Emma._ Her voice was small; her body weak from the loss of blood. "Killian?" She called again.

With a final sigh, he lifted his head from Mary Margaret's shoulder, took a deep breath and picked himself up off the floor, settling back into the seat beside her bed.

"I'm here, love." He entwined their fingers once again. "I'm right here." Their eyes met.

"What...what happened?"


End file.
